720 Hours & 43,200 Minutes
by ThePointGirl
Summary: 30 Day OTP Challenge for Steve Rogers x Natasha Romanoff (BlackCap). Enjoy.
1. Holding Hands

**Title: 720 Hours & 43,200 Minutes**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own BlackCap.

**Music:** Demons by Imagine Dragons

* * *

**HOLDING HANDS**

* * *

The first time it happens, it's in the flurry of a mission in a six storey warehouse and Steve grabs Natasha's hand and pulls her around. She goes with him, her body twirling into him, his shield protecting them both from the wave of fire that rushes by seconds later. He doesn't think too much of it, there isn't time to. But his hand imprints the memory of her hand against his like one of those body-comfort mattresses. They share a look and as if in synchronisation, they leap over the barrier to the lower floor together.

The second time Natasha punches Johnny Storm – sending him sprawling to the floor, Steve grins happily at that – with her already injured hand. Steve's purses his mouth into a hard line after Storm left, he can see the increased tension surge up her arm and shoulder. Natasha broke her hand in battle, leaving her on edge and more prone to inflicting bodily harm. She allows him to re-wrap her fist in the cream bandages and he bends to place a kiss on her open palm. Her fingers twitch, the pads brushing his cheek, only for a second. He's acutely aware that reprimanding her for that will mean he'll take a swing to the face also.

'Storm's an idiot' he says, needlessly, her wounded hand still cradled in his.

It's comforting, easy, warm, and Natasha's eyes are soft. She's showing him gratitude without uttering a word.

The time that Steve actually stops and thinks about it, a Senator's daughter in a gala room is cornering him. He gets nervous, embarrassed and he –

Natasha appears at his side as if answered by prayer and she smiles at the other woman. She slips her hand into his, interlacing their fingers, and he looks down, blushing. It's intimate. Her dark navy painted nails are blatant next to his pale tanned vulnerable skin. Her other hand reaches to play with the button of Steve's suit jacket. The young woman looks between them and leaves hurriedly, emitting a small scoff.

'Thanks'

'Next time a pretty girl snags you…'

'Do you count?'

Steve shuts his eyes and breathes in, cringing. _Mouth filter! Engage it, Rogers._ He opens his eyes. Natasha squeezes his hand, one precise movement, and then releases it, bringing his wrist up and places a glass of champagne in it instead she carefully took from an attendant with a tray.

Holding hands. It's evolved into their _thing_.

* * *

_Reviews are welcome! :D_

_30 Day OTP Challenge. A fic per day. See you tomorrow._


	2. Cuddling Is Cliche

**Title: 720 Hours and 43,200 Minutes**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them

**Music:** Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men

* * *

**CUDDLING IS CLICHE  
**

* * *

Natasha decides cuddling on a couch is overrated. It's boring, too simple and completely cliché. There are stretches in her life, brief intervals, where she wants to scream. _Loud. Kick_. And set the sky alight to give the empty clouds tangible proof to those on the ground who don't look up and see. In fewer words: cuddling is for other people.

So she's rather annoyed that she finds herself sort of smushed in the space between the arm of the couch in her apartment and Steve, and she doesn't want to move. She kicks her feet into his lap and he does that _blink-head turn, _smiling, and adjusting for the added pressure of Natasha's calves. He rests a hand on the ankle of her top crossed foot, the other goes to her knee. Natasha focuses her attention on the TV screen once more. The CBS logo appears Natasha keeps quiet, wanting to smirk.

'_Previously on Criminal Minds…'_

'Bruce and Sam owe me $20' she comments over the re-capping that's flashing up and Steve frowns.

'Huh? Why?' he asks.

'Bruce thought you might be a _Downtown Abbey_ fan. Sam bet on _The Walking Dead_' she replies, smirking faintly.

'I don't like Downtown Abbey' Steve glances at her and stating in a dry tone. Natasha raises a brow.

'A serial killer and post-apocalyptic TV series: Captain America watches both'

'This is true' he murmurs, grins dopily (she finds it infinitely endearing though she's never saying that aloud) and relaxes further into the leather upholstery.

Natasha quite likes _Criminal Minds_ and the first time she watched an episode she said that Reid reminded her of Bruce and Tony. Steve had said 'If they had a Science Bro Baby' and they cracked up laughing at the absurd, but no less hilarious image.

Halfway through the episode, Steve is slumped more so in her space and she snakes her hand up the back of his neck, pulling him closer and carding her fingers through his hair. The strands are fluffy and light, and he_ shifts under her hand. _

She returns her gaze to the screen, watching Agent Morgan chase a criminal through the docks and down to an abandoned harbour. She scritches at his scalp and he's close enough to her that she hears the soft sound.

'Did you just purr, Rogers?'

Steve stops for a moment and then pats her knee.

'No'

'Of course, that would be weird' she says sardonically.

She continues, the tufts slipping through her fingers.

The episode ends, going to credits, and Steve knocks his head against her shoulder. She ruffles his hair and smiles involuntarily.

'What?' he asks with curious eyes.

'Nothing' she lies. 'Look for _Arrow,_ I'm going get some M&Ms' and she untangles herself, hops up and walks swiftly to the kitchen.

She retrieves a bag of M&Ms from the cupboard (Clint loves them. He hates _Arrow_. It's a balance). Back in the living room, she climbs over the arm of the couch to rearrange their bodies to the same position.

She's cuddling on a couch, watching _a superhero TV show _with Steve Rogers.

_Chert poberi._

* * *

_Reviews are love, guys ^_^_

_Tomorrow: Gaming_


	3. Gaming Together

**Title: 720 Hours and 43,200 Minutes**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own them.

**Notes: **FYI! I made up the war MMO. It's a mix of Front Solider, Ghost Recon and World Of Mercenaries. I was originally going to have them playing COD but I changed my mind.**  
**

* * *

**GAMING TOGETHER**

* * *

'You just shot me?! You're on my side!' Steve exclaims, defensively, watching the screen pulsate red at the corners and his health bar fizzle and lower. He fiddles, accessing a medical field stim and using it.

'You were slowing me down. See you upstairs' Natasha replies, not looking at him.

'Tash, seriously – wow, your kill count is staggering' Steve cranes over to peer at her wide, curved screen, reading her character statistics. Natasha smirks a little predatory.

'You expect less?' she tuts, and taps a key on her controller pad, throwing a grenade and eliminating a pack of soldiers.

They are at the tower in Tony's games room. He didn't know Tony had one, although it doesn't surprise him that he does. It's packed with upgraded online gaming software, and screen technology the engineer uses at _Stark Industries_, and Steve is shocked to find enjoys it all as much as he does. They are playing a war game – a MMORPG. Steve's character has an automatic machine gun, Natasha two handguns she traded online. He doesn't need to ask where she got that idea from. Steve has to admit, Tony's software is impeccable, and with precise movements of his hand, he receives a panoramic view of the game and other players' characters. A dialogue box pops up.

'Aquatic Stapler Anarchy wants to join our squad, what do you think?' he asks Natasha pulling up his handgun and shooting at an enemy playing, clipping him in the knees. He grins in triumph as the character drops. Natasha loots the body with scary efficiency.

'Decline him. He just wants experience' and Steve gives her a look. She sighs. 'I play with Clint sometimes. That's what he does'

'Right' he says vaguely and taps the screen, declining the character, the box sinking.

'_There's a bomb on location. Take cover. Repeat: All Red Locke soldiers find cover!' _a voiceover says, the voice blaring through the speakers.

'Follow me' Natasha says, and he turns his character around, to seeing Natasha's character (a woman who looks, in a way, like Natasha except blonde and taller). She's heading to the north exit. He sets off in her direction, watching the glitching as other characters pass through his own. It's eerie. They leave the destruction zone just in time and take cover.

The bomb goes off.

The number of soldiers –_ characters – _who need regenerating glow in block numbers on their screens.

_Death count: 56._

'Nicely done, Cap'

'How did you know there was a door there?'

'Like I said: I played with Clint' she explains and Steve absently accepts the cut-screen scene.

'Clint thinks the Wii is fixed because-'

'He fails at Archery' Natasha finishes for him.

'Did he tell you about the Kitten Appreciation Club he's setting up?' he asks. Natasha taps on her character's amour and then minimizes it like an afterthought.

'There is no Kitten Appreciation Club'

Steve hums, 'Unless you count the Association of Evil Felines For World Domination' he says.

'You freak' Natasha says and Steve breaks into a full wattage smile at her tone. There's an upwards curl at the side of her mouth. 'Another round?' she asks and he nods decisively.

'Yes, ma'am'

* * *

_Reviews are love :)_


	4. On A Date

**Title: 620 Hours and 43,200 Minutes**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

* * *

**ON A DATE**

* * *

'_Steve… Cap… Buddy boy you – who, okay, who dressed you? Did Pepper do this? You look like an Abercrombie model' Tony informs him. _

'_That's a good thing, right?'_

'_Yeah totally, it suits you. Where are you going, please tell me you're not wasting that on S.H.I.E.L.D?' _

'_Thanks. And I'm sure they'd love that enthusiasm too'_

'_So what's the occasion and why am I not invited?'_

'_Natasha's setting me up on a date. So do I pass the 'looking good test?'' _

Steve reflects on his earlier conversation with Tony before he left for the pizza restaurant in Queens. He grins to himself, remembering Tony's astonishment at the ordeal.

A guy on also on his own catches Steve's eye and nods, pulling out an easy smile.

'Waiting for a date?' he asks.

'Yeah' Steve replies.

'Blind?'

'Got in one'

'I feel your pain, man. Hope she's a catch. I'm waiting for my sis'

He checks his phone and sees Natasha's text.

_Natasha: She's brunette. Have fun, soldier._

He snorts._ Thanks, you too._

'_It's a compromise. I'm setting her up as well' Steve flushes_.

He waits. Orders another beer. Waits some more. He peers at his watch, sighs, and bites his lip in frustration. This isn't the first time he's been stood up. Granted, it's the first time since the serum and all, and yet –

His phone vibrates.

_Natasha: Frwd: Scarlett: Sorry, client meeting gone nuts! I don't think I'm making it out of here any time soon. Sorry. Tell Steve sorry. Xx_

Oh. He deflates and feels sympathy for her, however can't hold much against her seeing as she had the foresight to let (Natasha) him know.

Steve glances over at the other guy's table: he stands up grinning madly and hugging his sister. He drinks from his beer, thinks, considers taking off and maybe taking a stroll around the village when –

'Hey' and he jumps as _Natasha_ is standing beside his table as calm as could be.

'Natasha, what are you doing here?' he asks. She should be somewhere else _with Chris._

She looks stunning. _Beautiful. _Her hair is tied to the side, her little black dress fits her every curve. She's wearing heels, Steve can tell.

'Scarlett cancelled'

'I know. That doesn't explain why you're not with Chris' he asks and waves at the chair for her. She sits.

'He didn't show either' she says and Steve's eyebrows hit his hairline.

'Wow. Reasons?' he asks.

'No'

'Oh. Sorry, Tash' he apologises.

'Don't apologise'

Steve looks about helplessly, and the guy with his sister raises his wine glass and winks. It dawns on him that he thinks Natasha _is_ Steve's date.

'Uhm, Tasha, do you want to join me?' which sounds stupid considering she's already sitting down.

'Are you asking me on a date?'

'Yes' he says determinedly, about to say – 'since we were both supposed to be on one'.

'Sure'

Steve grins and Natasha scans the menu. Steve is caught up, watching the soft lighting play on the skin of her neck. He coughs, distracting himself with his own menu.

They order not long after when their waiter approaches and the talk flows from work gossip to swapping weird stories, clinking bottles in mutual cheer. It feels like a 'date'. He feels like he's on uneven ground.

His phone chimes and he opens the text message.

_Chris: Hey Steve. She never showed. Problems? Not like my face? :(_

Steve re-reads the text again. Natasha brushes his ankle with the toe of her heel to get his attention.

'What's wrong?'

She left her own date to come to Steve's.

'Nothing' he blames the heat of the candles on the pinkness of his cheeks. He smiles.

He texts back, _So sorry Chris. I don't think it was that. See you on Monday._

* * *

_Reviews are love.  
_


	5. Kissing

**Title: 620 Hours and 43,200 Minutes**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own.

* * *

**KISSING**

* * *

'Miss Romanoff, if you had to choose anyone at the table to sleep with, who do you pick?' Tony asks, leaning back in his seat and smirking.

'Why do I have to sleep with any of you idiots?' Natasha raises an eyebrow, sceptically, staring Tony down.

'It's hypothetical. He's been talking about this for a while. Humour him. Maybe he'll stop talking' Bruce says diplomatically.

'Hypothetically?' she asks, looking at each man around the table except the person she answers, 'Steve'.

That's about the time the noise kicks up.

Steve watches Tony begrudgingly hand over money to Bruce.

He doesn't want to think too hard about that.

'_Natalie…'_ Tony whines, ignoring the glare Natasha sends him, 'Come on, really? I thought Clint was your go-to boy. Don't you two have history?' Tony presses.

'I'm not sure which of us should be more offended by that' Steve says to Clint who gives him a strange look and then nods. Tony is still commenting and arguing his case, involving Bruce and Clint in the matter. Steve isn't entirely sure when they became middle-schoolers so he sips his coffee, and sits there faintly wide eyed. 'I think you just started a civil war' Steve says lowly to Natasha who narrows her eyes at Tony.

'Good. I'm going to end it' she mutters, and that sounds vaguely threatening, and it's the only warning Steve receives. He puts down his coffee cup and suddenly there's a hand in his shirt and Natasha plants one on him.

It's chaste. A press of lips on lips, designed to make a point and nothing more. Steve's dimly aware of how the room silences around them. A beat, then another, until it's no longer familiar, a shift of intent made manifest by the careful movement of Natasha's mouth against his. Her tongue flickers over his bottom lip, he can taste the orange marmalade from her toast, and Steve's entire world narrows down to the slick touch of the kiss. There and all too quickly gone – and they're apart. Steve takes in the slow lift of Natasha's lashes.

'Well, that certainly seals that' Bruce semi-awkwardly says. 'Hey Clint, pass the syrup'

Steve's thankful for the switch in subject and the normality everything goes back to.

NRSTNRSTNRSTNRSTNRSTNRSTNRSTNRSTNRSTNRSTNRSTNRST

They're in battle, later that very day, and the whole debacle is horribly close to a Disney film gone wrong.

Natasha saves his ass from a – well it looked like big bear, that corners him, so, yeah.

'Thanks'

'Saving you from a big scary bear, you're welcome Princess' she says, mockingly and Steve scowls at her for a brief second.

'Princess? I don't really have the figure for one' he motions to himself, hips cocked to one side.

'Hmm' Natasha considers him, 'What do I get as thanks?' she's re-adjusting her cuffs; the neon blue showing the charge of her lasers, flash bangs and _widow's bite_.

Steve steps forward, taking her hand in what you could call 'knightly fashion' (their analogy is falling apart rapidly at the seams) and drops a kiss on the back of her leather gloved hand, between the two blue points.

'How's that?'

Natasha regards him, then, as he lets her hand fall, she steps into his space and pats his cheek. She licks her lips and Steve tracks the action.

'_Uh, Cap, we got incoming. From the river' _his comm link chimes.

'Got it. Thanks, Hawkeye' Steve says, 'Movement, re-enforcements, from the river. Race you?' he asks.

Natasha doesn't respond, just turns around and sprints off. Steve sets off at a run after her.

* * *

_Reviews are love :)  
_


End file.
